Los Opuestos Se Atraen
by Luka Hatsune G
Summary: Quien diría que este par tan opuesto se atraería como ninguno. Esta historia trata de Miku Hatsune una chica Rebelde, que es transferida junto su prima Masuda Lily, a Crypton ahí todo cambiara. Ahí conocen a Megurine Luka y prima de esta Megpoid Gumi, ellas son todo lo contrario a ese par. Es mi primer Finic soy nueva escritora espero les guste. (LilyxGumi)(MikuxLuka)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola chicos esta cuenta es nueva ya que la anterior la perdí junto con los capítulos que ya tenía de la historia_** ** _pero decidí subir el primer cap. Dejo en claro que soy la misma autora y este cap. por fortuna pude copiarlo de mi antigua cuenta y bueno como ya avía dicho soy nueva así que espero y les guste._**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me perteneces solo los tome prestados. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

 **Los Opuestos Se Atraen**

Capítulo 1

Esta historia empieza por HATSUNE MIKU ¿Qué quién es HATSUNE MIKU? Pues nada más y nada menos que Hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos y famosos de Tokio,Hatsune Mikuo, al igual que de una gran actriz reconocida mundialmente su madre Hatsune Yuuki. Pero cuidado que las apariencias no los engañen muchos dirían es una niña de papi, consentida, y caprichosa. Pues se equivocan ella es una chica rebelde podría decirse se mete en problemas cada 5 minutos dentro de la preparatoria y fuera de ella junto a su prima Masuda Lily pero todo cambia un día cuando este par son transferidas a la Preparatoria Crypton.

 **Agosto 3 Lunes 6:00 de la mañana Casa Hatsune**

Era una mañana tranquila, los pájaros cantaban, había una brisa estupenda, en fin el día perfecto para no levantarse de la cama, lo cual sería genial para una chica que estaba tranquilamente en su cama, cuando de repente suena el maldito despertador.

BI BI BI BI BI B-CRASH

Una joven se estaba levantando con un humor de los mil demonios, ya que el despertador interrumpió su sueño y a causa de ello lo azoto contra la pared y así destruyéndolo en el acto. Hatsune Miku una chica de unos 17 años con una altura de 1.58 m, tiene el cabello largo, de color turquesa que usualmente tiene recogido en dos largas coletas, y ojos del mismo color. Eh hija Hatsune Mikuo y Hatsune Yuuki, pero no por ello ella era malcriada, estirada y todo eso, no ella era una chica rebelde le gusta hacer travesura, estar al máximo junto a su prima y amiga Masuda Lily.

Toc Toc Toc

-Adelante – Dice Miku ya vestida y arreglada

-Holaa! Puerritos ¿Lista para nuestro primer día de escuela?- pregunta Lily con una voz y sonrisa falsa de alegría.

Masuda Lily de 18 años con una altura de 1,62m, tiene el cabello largo de color amarillo y ojos azules como el mar. Prima de Miku, ella perdió a sus padres cuando tenía 3 años y por ello sus tíos Mikuo y Yuuki decidieron que era mejor que se quedara con ellos ya que no querían que estuviera en un internado y al mismo tiempo Miku tendría a su prima cerca y no estaría sola porque ellos viajaban mucho.

-Cállate no me lo recuerdes, por tu culpa nos meterán a una escuela con puros nerds eh idiotas creídos- Hace un puchero y se tira a la cama

\- Jajaja adoro cuando haces pucheros -secándose unas lágrimas de tanto reír- si mal no recuerdo la culpa de que nos expulsaran de la escuela fue tuya, ya que fue tu idea que pintáramos el auto del Director- explica acomodándose a un lado de Miku.

-Lo malo que no estaremos en el mismo curso-explica Lily con lágrimas falsas y abrazando a Miku

-Tienes razón ya que eres un año mayor que yo- pone pose pensativa-Pero tranquila que nos veremos en los recesos-le dice mientras la abraza

-Por cierto! Quien dijo que entraríamos a clases? Eh?-dice mientras pone cara de desprecio mirando a Miku

-jajajaja cierto-se levanta de la cama- Bueno vámonos que tenemos chicos que atormentar, digo que conocer- dice haciendo una cara de malicia y saliendo de su habitación

-Esa es mi prima vámonos yo igual quiero "conocer" a más chicos- dice siguiendo a Miku

Después de bajar a desayunar solas como siempre. Parten en camino a la preparatoria Crypton

 **Agosto 3 Lunes 5:30 de la mañana. Casa Megpoid**

Una Joven esta levantada tendiendo su cama ya que se avía levantado muy temprano para ir a la preparatoria junto a su prima Megurine Luka y ¿quién es esta joven? Es Megpoid Gumi de 17 años con una altura de 1,60. Cabello corto hasta los hombros color Verde y ojos del mismo color eh hija del gran empresario Megpoid Gumo y su madre ama de casa Megpoid Miki. Ella es una chica muy alegre y expresiva al igual que ordenada y simple responsable como su prima Megurine Luka.

-Mmm Luka no se levanta aun- se pone a pensar por un momento y después en su rostro aparece una sonrisa maliciosa- Ya se cómo la despertare ji ji ji ji

En el pasillo justo afuera del cuarto de Luka

-¡KYAAAAAA! GUMI! ESTAS LOCA O QUE TE PASA?-Se oye a Luka gritar

Esa es Megurine Luka de 18 años altura de 1,62m cabello largo rosa hasta su espalda baja y ojos color azul zafiro. Al igual que el padre Gumi, Megurine Luki es un gran empresario y su madre Megurine Mika es una chef exitosa, pero a causa de ello los padres de ambas viajan mucho y tuvieron la grandiosa idea de vivir juntas, claro, en una casa humilde que los padres de ambos acordaron comprar para sus hijas ya que así no estarían solas y vivirían cerca de la Preparatoria Crypton.

 **Dentro**

-jajajajajaja debiste ver tu cara Luka, fue épica- Le dice mientras se quita una máscara de payaso psicópata

-Baka solo a ti se te ocurriría levantarme de esa forma- dice mientras le regresa el alma y golpea a Gumi

-Mou! Luka-chan que te pasa por que me pegas?-pregunta Gumi sobándose la cabeza

-Y todavía preguntas porque, bueno y ¿qué hora es?-pregunta Luka mientras se levanta y mira el Reloj – Gumi-chan apenas son las 5:30 de la mañana porque me levantas tan temprano.

-Luka-chan recuerda que hoy llegan los que transfieren a nuestra escuela-Dice poniendo cara de ilusión- y tu como Presidenta del consejo estudiantil y yo como tu gran y hermosa prima te ayudare a darles un tour por toda la escuela-Termina diciendo con una pose tipo triunfal.

-Enserio? Me ayudaras o solo los quieres conocer para tratar de acosarlos y que sea tu novio uno de ellos?-Pregunta mirándola con cara enojada

-Cof Cof,no claro que no,Cof como se te ocurre pensar eso-Responde rápidamente desviando la mirada-En fin cámbiate para la escuela que tenemos que llegar muy temprano-Dice girándose camino a la puerta

-Está bien en un momento estaré lista-responde resignada ante las palabras de su prima

 **Camino a Crypton**

-¡Maldición Gumi!,¿Por qué demonios te tuviste que dormir de nuevo?¿Acaso no eras tú la que quería llegar Temprano?-Le reclama mientras corren a toda velocidad hacia la escuela porque Gumi se durmió de nuevo y Luka tardo para despertarla. Y faltaba 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases y ellas Viviana 20 minutos de ella.

-No es mi culpa que tuviera tanto sueño, después de levantar tan temprano para despertarte snif-Le reprocha mirándola fingiendo indignación y lágrimas- snif snif deberías agradecerme Jum-termina de decirle mientras le saca la lengua y apresura más el paso para evitar el golpe que le daría Luka.

-GUMI CUIDAD-¡CRASH!-No termina de decir ya que Gumi a tacleado a alguien por no ver asía donde iba.

-¡CHUZA! Jajajajajajaja-se escucha una risa viniendo delante de ellas

 **…...**

 **Autora:** Bueno aquí le dejo mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo, espero y les haya gustado, acepto críticas, tomatazos, sugerencias (ya que no tengo muchas ideas para este finic porque lo volveré a rehacer) Hehehe*resbala una gota de sudor* n.n Lamento también las faltas de ortografía. En fin como notaron no soy una experta ni nada de eso, apenas y llego a principiante.

 **Luka:** Enserio así suena un despertador? Jajaja

 **Gumi:** Luka déjala no ves que es nueva autora ji ji ji espero y no te haga maldades en la historia.

 **Luka:** Na! No lo arias autora-san verdad*Pone cara de cachorrito*

 **Autora:** Ya lo admito soy pésima para los efectos de sonido pero prometo mejorar y no se Luka estoy pensando seriamente en eso Gracias Gumi por la idea Muajajaja *risa diabólica*.

 **Luka:** Mou!*Mira a Gumi con ira por lo cual empieza a correr*-GUMI VEN AQUÍ COBARDE*saca un atún gigante*NO UYAS DE TU DESTINO

 **Autora:** *Resbala una gota de sudor ¬¬' *Cof cof hehe bueno y como ven cambien un poco los papeles de todos espero no os moleste eso.

 **Gumi:** KYAAAA! AUTORA-SAN AYUDAAAAAA! QUITEME A ESTE ATUN CONPATAS!

 **Luka:** A QUIEN LLAMAS ATUN CON PATAS!? AHORA VERAS….. ¬¬'

 **Autora:** _¡Uff! Bueno_ ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

 **Gumi:** SI ES QUE HAY-Grita mientras corre para que Luka no la alcance

 **Autora:** Luka detenla Me las pagara..-Sale corriendo detrás de ellas ¬¬'


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa!**

 **A todos mis lectores les pido disculpas por no subir en todo este tiempo el sig. Cap. Y tener otra cuenta.**

 **Luka: Autora-san pensé que ya no nos querías**

 **Gumi: Hay luka, no es que no nos quiera lo que pasa que a la autora-san se olvidó de el correo y contraseña dela otra cuenta*Riéndose a mas no poder***

 **Gracias Gumi *Pensando en 1000 formas de tortura para ella* Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y además de lo que dice Gumi mi computadora tuvo problemas y los capítulos que ya tenía y mis demás cosas se borraron y fue imposible recuperarlos *Soltando unas lágrimas***

 **Luka: Y dejen de hablar y pongan el cap.*sacando un atún gigante***

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me perteneces solo los tome prestados. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

 **Los Opuestos Se Atraen**

Capítulo 2

…

 **Camino a Crypton**

-¡Maldición Gumi!,¿Por qué demonios te tuviste que dormir de nuevo?¿Acaso no eras tú la que quería llegar Temprano?-Le reclama mientras corren a toda velocidad hacia la escuela porque Gumi se durmió de nuevo y Luka tardo para despertarla. Y faltaba 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases y ellas Viviana 20 minutos de ella.

-No es mi culpa que tuviera tanto sueño, después de levantar tan temprano para despertarte snif-Le reprocha mirándola fingiendo indignación y lágrimas- snif snif deberías agradecerme Jum-termina de decirle mientras le saca la lengua y apresura más el paso para evitar el golpe que le daría Luka.

-GUMI CUIDAD-¡CRASH!-No termina de decir ya que Gumi a tacleado a alguien por no ver asía donde iba.

-¡CHUZA! Jajajajajajaja-se escucha una risa viniendo delante de ellas

Se acerca luka corriendo hacia ellos para ver que no estén heridos

-¿Gumi estas bien? ¿Has muerto?- Dice preocupada luka

\- Auch! No luka no te preocupes sigo viva ¿y tú Len?¿Len?- Se para espantada Gumi

-Jajajajajaja- Rin al llegar se alarma por su hermano-¡LEEEN!¡DESPIERTA!-Le grita mientras lo agita para que reaccione

-Rin tranquila, saca una banana de la mochila de Len-Le dice mientras toma a Len entre sus brazos-

-Toma luka-Le da la banana y se la pasa por la nariz y poco a poco Len empieza a abrir los ojos

-Banana Rico- Abría los ojos lentamente Len

-Nunca cambiara nuestro Len- Decía su hermana mientras le alborotaba el cabello

-Bien chicos debemos apresurarnos que llegaremos tarde y tengo que ver a los nuevos alumnos que llegan hoy- Decía Gumi muy alegre y jalando a los demás para que se apresuraran. (Por no decir que los llevaba arrastrando)

Al llegar las chicas se disculparon con los gemelos, ellas tenían que esperar a los nuevos estudiantes los cuales ya deberían estar ahí debido a la hora que era

 **Camino A Crypton Con Miku y Lily**

Se encontraban Caminando muy relajadamente a pesar de que faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases. Y ellas Vivian a 30 minutos de la preparatoria.

-Oye Miku ¿Cuánto falta para que empiecen las clases- Preguntaba Lily mientras comía de su helado de Vainilla el cual pasaron a comprar(Por no decir quitar a un niño)

-5 Minutos!-Dijo muy relajada- ¡Espera 5 minutos Lily Faltan 5 minutos Deprisa!- Decía esto mientras empezaba a jalar a Lily

-Mi helado*Llorando*- Era llevada arrastras por Miku-Cielos enana si que tienes fuerza, por que tenemos que llegar a tiempo solo es el primer día.

-Lily no recuerdas lo que nos dijo mi padre ayer?- Miraba a Lily con una cara muy preocupada

-Mmmm No yo no puse aten-POW! Mou Miku por que me pegas- Decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe de Miku- Eres muy Tsundere

-Solo quería refrescarte la memoria.

 **Flashback - Casa Hatsune**

-Bueno chicas mañana entraran a la escuela, esperó ahora si entren y más les vale que temprano porque no quiero que lleguen tarde el primer día y los demás- Dijo el señor Hatsune a las chicas que estaban sentadas en el sofá recibiendo la reprimenda – Entendieron o les quirate sus cosas-Dicho esto las chicas se pusieron tensas- Les quitare sus motocicletas, autos y no habrá más puerros y miel es esta casa durante 1 año -Eso ultimo lo dije muy serio

-¡Si Señor! – Dijeron al unísono las dos chicas y se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

-Cierto ya lo recuerdo, no quiero que me quiten mi hermosa motocicleta y mi preciada miel, así que apresúrate puerritos o llegaremos tarde – Empezaron a correr lo más que podían para llegar a tiempo a la escuela y solo faltaban 3 minutos para empezar las clases

 **Crypton**

Se encontraban Gumi y luka ya en la puerta esperando a los nuevos estudiantes, pensando que ya deberían de estar ahí, puesto que, solo faltaba 1 minuto para que las clases iniciaran y la puerta se cerrara. A lo lejos las dos chicas divisan a 2 chicas corriendo a todo lo que da.

-Oye luka, mira a esas chicas- Dice Gumi apuntando la dirección – ¿serán ellas las nuevas estudiantes?- Toma una pose muy seria y pensativa

-Puede ser Gumi, al parecer se les hizo tarde y vienen muy rápido tanto que empujaron a esa pobre Abuelita- Le resbala una gota de sudor al ver esa escena

Por otro lado nuestras amigas miku y Lily estaban tan concentradas en la carrera que tenían entre ellas para ver quien llegaba primero ¬¬

Tanto que no se percataron de las 2 chicas que estaban en la entrada y las pasaron de largo a excepción de una que pasaron a empujar, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Gumi se quedó atónita al ver la rapidez con la que pasaron.

-Te gane Miku, soy más rápida que tu-gritaba a los 4 vientos Lily

-Claro que no tonta, yo gane- Le dijo a Lily dándoles un golpe en la cabeza

-No, yo gane enana

-Yo gane oxigenada

Mientras estas estaban peleando Gumi veían la pelea, al aburrirse y ver que casi se agarran a golpes decidió interponerse

-¡HEY CHICAS!-Grito para atraer la atención de estas, una vez conseguido hablo- ¿Ustedes son las estudiantes nuevas?

Miku y Lily vieron a la chica, Lily al verla quedo sin palabras, miku se percató de eso así que decidió hablar ella

-Sí, nosotras somos las nuevas, la tonta esta-dijo señalando a Lily que aún estaba en transe- es mi prima Masuda Lily y yo Hatsune Miku, ¿y tú eres?-pregunto muy interesada y coquetamente solo para hacer enojar a Lily.

-Megpoid Gumi pero pueden decirme Gumi, mucho gusto-Estrecho la mano de Miku- y soy Prima de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Megurine Luka-Decía señalando un lado de ella, pero al ver que no estaba miro hacia tras solo para ver como Luka estaba tirada en el suelo sobándose la espalda, al ver la ahí corrieron hacia ella. La primera en llegar fue Miku y le ofreció su mano, luka la tomo y cuando sus miradas chocaron se quedaron viendo una a la otra, hasta que Luka raciono

-Etto,Gracias por ayudarme, aunque ustedes fueron quienes me tiraron en primer lugar- Decía luka desviando la mira un poco enojada y sonrojada

-No tienes que agradecer después de todo fuimos nosotras quienes te tiramos- decía esto tomando la mano de la más grande y darle un tierno beso- Me presento, soy Hatsune Miku es un gusto conocerte Luka

… **.**

 **Autora: Bueno chicos muchas gracias por leer, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como ven no son tan largos y espero les haya gustado**

 **Gumi: Oye luka ¿Qué te pareció Miku? :3**

 **Luka: No se dé que me hablas*Decía toda sonrojada***

 **Gumi: Se nota que te gusta Luka**

 _ **Llegan Lily y Miku**_

 **Miku: ¿Quién le gusta a luka?**

 **Gumi: Pues a mi querida prima le gus*Le tapa la boca luka***

 **Luka: Hasta el próximo capítulo chicos, adiós chicas tengo algo que hablar con Gumi*Se va con Gumi arrastrándola***


End file.
